Le noir et le blanc
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Nina. Parfois, pour obtenir ce que l'on souhaite, il faut plonger bien loin dans les abymes de son esprit... Si loin que l'on risque de jamais en revenir...
1. L'envolée du cygne blanc

_Cet OS fut écrit dans le cadre de la douzième nuit du FOF, sous le thème « poche », à écrire en une heure. N'hésitez pas à demandez si vous voulez des précisions! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je ne connais pas le nom du scénariste...<strong>

**Rating: T**

**Paring: Nina**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résumé<span>**

La scène final de Black Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>L'envolée du cygne blanc<strong>

Doucement, elle fait battre ses bras de chaque côté d'elle. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le désespoir. Sa vie était ruinée. Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était : le cygne blanc ou Nina? Les deux vies étaient brisées, l'une par le cygne noir et l'autre par Lily- ou par sa santé mentale peut-être, elle ne savait plus que croire. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, Nina croisa le regard de sa mère. L'enfer qu'elle avait vécu au cours des derniers jours la submergeait. Ce regard excessivement protecteur qu'affichait celle qui était encore tout pour elle peut de temps auparavant la dégoûtait. Elle était plongée si loin que toute trace de la gamine qui perdurait en elle avec les années s'étaient finalement effacées.

Le cygne blanc était prêt à s'envoler. Nina était prête à s'envoler.

Elle n'avait plus aucun égard pour le public ou pour les deux hommes qui dansaient la pièce avec elle. Il ne restait plus que le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et le sentiment de liberté qui grandissait en elle. Elle s'était fait tant de mal physiquement. Elle regrettait désormais, en prenant conscience de la plénitude que lui procurait ce sentiment, de n'avait jamais osé aller jusqu'au bout. Ce soir, c'était son soir. C'était le soir de la perfection. C'était le soir où Thomas Le Roy serait enfin fière d'elle et où il s'apercevrait de son évolution.

Doucement, Nina éleva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans un battement d'ailes puissant et inachevé. Ses mains se trouvèrent et se joignirent; ses genoux se fléchirent alors qu'elle reposait ses pieds à plat sur le sol. Son sourire reflétait un mélange de désespoir et de satisfaction lorsqu'elle s'élança vers l'arrière, se laissant tomber sur le dos.

La chute lui parut durer une éternité. Suffisamment longue pour qu'elle puisse percevoir le goût de la liberté, mais trop courte pour q'elle puisse en profiter. Lorsque son dos heurta le matelas, elle sut que c'était terminé. Son instant de gloire, son instant dans la peau d'un cygne. Jamais plus elle ne le ressentirait.

Malgré la déception que faisait naître cette idée, Nina ne perdit pas son sourire. Elle était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Elle entendait la foule applaudir, une ovation peut-être bien. Elle voyait la troupe accourir vers elle, suivit de Thomas qui se fraya un chemin parmi les danseuses.

-Ils t'aiment! Ils t'aiment!

Il se jeta à genou à ses côtés, le visage plus rayonnant que jamais. Nina sut alors qu'elle aurait eu une chance à ses côtés.

-Ma petite princesse, dit-il en caressant d'une main sa joue. Je sais toujours sut que tu pouvais le faire.

Un sursaut de surprise se fit entendre parmi les danseurs. Sa blessure venait d'être découverte. Sur son ventre, un trou perçait son costume, comme une poche, et en laissait sortir le sang. Sa robe blanche en était désormais imprégnée.

-Aller chercher de l'aide! Aller chercher de l'aide!

Il se détourna d'elle, paniqué, criant après l'une des danseuses. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle lut dans son regard toute la peur qu'il ressentait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de son visage, visiblement par incompréhension.

-Je l'ai fais…souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Parfait.

Sous le choc, il ne savait que répondre. Sa main rompit involontairement le contacte avec la joue de Nina.

-C'était parfait.

La foule applaudissait toujours, scandait même son nom, inconsciente du drame qui se déroulait juste sous leurs yeux. Nina les entendait à peine, plongée dans son monde. Elle avait atteint la perfection alors que personne ne croyait qu'elle y arriverait. Elle avait enfin touché ce but qu'elle avait tenté de conquérir des années durant.

-Thomas...

Elle ramena vers lui son attention, il en fit de même. Ses yeux le suppliaient, elle n'attendait plus qu'une faveur de sa part. Résigné, il accepta de la lui donner. C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait pour pouvoir avancer. Et alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un signe de désespoir, Nina ferma les yeux, heureuse. Elle renversa sa tête vers l'arrière et sentit ses ailes se déployer. Elle était devenue le cygne…

* * *

><p><em>Oui, bon… Je sais, j'ai pas mal détourné le thème :P Désolée! Mais une poche, ça peut aussi être un trou dans une personne, nah? :S Enfin, je me devais d'écrire sur Black Swan, puisque j'ai été subjuguée par le film. Autant par le film en lui-même qu'en la musique qui m'a fait rêver. Alors voilà, chose faite maintenant! <em>


	2. Tes lèvres contre les miennes

_**Cet OS a été écrit pour la quatorzième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'tourbillon' à écrire en une heure. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits ou le FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil.**_

* * *

><p><em>Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment écris ça. D'ailleurs, je suis pas tout à fait certaine de l'assumer :D Enfin, bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : NinaLily**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Lorsque Lily et Nina reviennent de soirée, Nina a complètement perdue l'esprit…

* * *

><p><strong>Tes lèvres contre les miennes<strong>

Nina avait laissé Lily l'entraîner vers sa chambre. Elle avait ignoré sa mère, avait hurlé sur elle et l'avait même brutalement repoussé, lui interdisant l'accès à sa chambre. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, ne se sentait plus elle-même. Quelques semaines plutôt, avant qu'elle ne se laisse emporter par le rôle du cygne noir et par les commentaires de Thomas qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle devait se relâcher, elle était encore si innocente. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre temps? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait changé en quelques heures?

Pendant un instant, sa tête lui tourna et elle eut l'impression de voir double. Ou triple peut-être bien. La poignée de sa porte lui apparaissait en de nombreux exemplaires. Elle détacha doucement ses yeux du bois blanc et rencontra la silhouette de Lily. Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent; cette image à elle seule la stabilisa.

Lily se tenait devant son lit, à demi-nue, fière et affichant un sourire pervers. Affamée. Elle attendait. Défiait Nina du regard. La poussait à embrasser le rôle du cygne noir pour prouver qu'elle en était capable. Son esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool et la bière, Nina n'hésita pas à accepter le défi. De vieilles passions et de vieux fantasmes qu'elle avait enfouie au fond d'elle refirent brutalement surface. Le désir se déchainait quelque part entre les muscles de son ventre, se mêlant au feu qui la consumait lentement. Un véritable tourbillon de sensations luttait en elle, remontant en vrille à travers son corps pour franchir la barrière e ses lèvres en un gémissement rauque et bestial.

Nina fonça vers Lily, ne voyant plus qu'elle dans la pièce. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent ensembles, en quelques chose de plus sauvage qu'un baiser. Nina le ressentait au fond de ses tripes, aussi bien que s'il s'aurait s'agit d'un pas de danse de l'une de ses chorégraphies. Elle le vivait entièrement; en avait besoin. Dans le brouillard de son cerveau, elle le ressentait comme étant aussi vital que l'air.

L'instant suivant, Nina basculait dos contre le lit, leur baiser rompu. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au plafond sans le voir, désappointée par la perte de la sensation. Ses lèvres étaient déjà froides et secs, sa langue étrangement esseulée dans sa bouche. Ses gémissements ne tardèrent pas à rependre. Lily venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre ses _autres_ lèvres.

Le tourbillon de sensations qui l'envahit dans les instants qui suivirent était hallucinant. Encore plus intense que celui du baiser. Indescriptible. Insoutenable. Elle se tortillait, agrippant les draps. Elle demandait pour plus et pour moins à la fois. Ses pensées ne s'alignaient plus correctement depuis bien longtemps déjà. Depuis bien avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte de cette chambre.

Lorsque la langue de Lily trouva un point sensible et s'y attarda, pressant presque cruellement le flot de sensations en elle, toute résistance l'abandonna. Elle laissa l'orgasme s'emparer de son corps et la secouer. Parfait et pourtant jamais assez fort et assez long. Voilà des semaines qu'elle s'essayait, sans succès. Il était enfin là, la heurtant avec délice, libérateur, et balayant au loin ses frustrations. Gravant en elle des sensations qu'elle refusait d'oublier.

Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent, Nina scella en elle ses fantasmes de nouveau, incapable d'assumer ses actes, mais repue…


	3. Sur le fil

_Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un défi sur Livejournal- le défi musique- qui consistait à écrire une histoire- fanfiction ou originale- en rapport avec une musique. Là où l'histoire se corse, ce que la lecture doit être équivalente à la durer de la chanson. A été écrit à partir de la pièce __**Sur le fil**__ de __**Yann Tiersen**__. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : Nina<strong>_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Il faut être fou pour danser sans pudeur. Il faut être fou pour danser sans limite. Il faut être fou pour devenir le cygne noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Sur le fil<strong>

Nina s'était lance tournant vers les bras grand ouverts de David. Elle s'arrêta dès l'instant où il posa les mains sur sa taille, redescendant de ses pointes. Prise d'un vertige, la jeune danseuse poussa loin d'elle son partenaire, brisant ainsi leur chorégraphie. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, repoussant les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon. Elle sentait la sueur coller à sa peau, signe de son dur labeur. Les protestations de Thomas ne parvenaient à ses oreilles que par des murmures étouffés. Quelque chose l'entraînait de plus en plus profondément dans l'abîme de l'angoisse, le détachant de la réalité. Elle battait frénétiquement des paupières cherchant à rétablir le décor alors que tout devenait flou autour d'elle. L'angoisse s'était donnée pour mission de nouer ensemble deux bouts de ses entrailles. Ses doigts frôlèrent une ligne juste au-dessus de son œil et se retrouvèrent rapidement poissés d'un liquide chaud. Elle baissa la main et la fixa avec une expression d'horreur grandissante marquant son visage. Du sang. Un flot de sang qu'elle sentait glisser sur sa joue gauche et sur l'arrête de son nez. Son cœur rata un battement avant d'adopter un rythme rapide. Chaque pulsion heurtait violemment l'intérieur de sa tête, mettant l'accent sur son vertige. Elles se répercutaient contre ses temples avec douleur. Nina y posa son index et son majeur, de chaque côté, et pressa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. La douleur s'intensifiait. Plongée dans l'incertitude, elle força son corps à pivoter pour faire face au miroir.

Un cri muet franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce n'était pas une simple égratignure, c'était la moitié de son visage qui était ravagé. Elle voyait des bouts de chair à travers les lambeaux de peau. Elle avait l'impression que si elle tirait un tant soi peu, elle aurait le visage à vis. Son souffle s'accéléra.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Nina courut jusqu'au miroir. Ses mains se posèrent à plat contre la vitre. Une sensation désagréable de froideur, de vide et de solitude s'empara alors d'elle. Incapable de reculer ou de détacher ses mains du miroir glacial, elle laissa ces sensations grimper en elle. Envahir ses veines et se mêler à son sang. Devenir son sang. L'angoisse s'éleva encore d'un niveau. Elle ne voyait plus rien; sa vue s'était embrouillée encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son propre reflet avait disparut.

Elle entendait des gouttes tomber sur le sol. Rapidement, se formait une flaque. Elle ne tarderait pas à se vider de son sang s'il continuait à s'écouler d'elle à ce rythme. Elle n'avait toutefois pas le courage de baisser les yeux sur le sol pour obtenir confirmation.

La main de Thomas se posa sur son épaule, ferme et terrifiante alors qu'elle avait toujours été rassurante, et attira l'attention de Nina. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Elle voyait son reflet, elle voyait celui de son partenaire également, lequel restait un peu en retrait sur sa gauche. Ils lui apparaissent tels deux ombres sorties tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Mais elle, où était-elle? Elle se cherchait avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais ne parvenait pas à se trouver. L'absence d'une ombre au tableau devenait pesante. La danseuse sentit ses nerfs tressaillirent. Elle se mit à taper frénétiquement sur le miroir, déplaçant ses mains comme si elle cherchait un mécanisme secret qui la ferait revenir dans son monde.

Puis soudain, tout se figea. La pièce fut plongée dans le l'obscurité. Elle ne voyait plus ni Thomas ni David. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Son reflet lui était apparut de nouveau, lui offrant l'image la plus morbide qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle était vêtue du costume du cygne blanc. Mais il n'était plus blanc, le rouge le tachait, l'imbibait. Son corps n'était plus qu'éternels lambeaux de chair. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Et derrière elle, l'essence même de son cauchemar. Lily. Elle la narguait de son rire silencieux.

Nina recula d'un pas. Poussant ses mains contre le miroir pour se donner un élan, puis sur les épaules des deux hommes qui, sans qu'elle ne les voie, se mettaient en travers de sa route pour tenter de la contrôler. Elle reculait, à petits pas précipités comme si elle était toujours au beau milieu d'une chorégraphie. Ses bras battaient souplement de chaque côté d'elle, comme si elle était devenue un cygne. Gracieuse, comme toujours. Parfaite.

Son dos heurta brutalement un mur. Elle y posa les mains sans se retourner. Elle laissa trainer son regard devant elle. Ils étaient des dizaines. Des cygnes noirs. Tous avec la tête et le rire de Lily. Ils fonçaient sur elle. Prêts à la détruire, à la dévorer. Ils lui feraient regretter d'avoir obtenu ce rôle. Le cri qui franchit ses lèvres étaient angoissés, puissant et déchirant. Ses mains avaient retrouvés le chemin de son visage. Intacte. La lumière était revenue, laissant découvrir à sa vue deux hommes stupéfaits et impuissants. Le cœur de Nina battait à toute allure. L'image dansait encore derrière ses paupières closes, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien n'était réel…


	4. A Swan Song

_Écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième édition du défi musique, sur livejournal. Le but étant d'écrire une histoire, dont la lecture débute et se termine en même temps que la musique sur laquelle elle a été écrite. Pour davantage d'informations, n'hésitez pas à demander, autrement le lien vers le défi se trouve sur mon profil._

* * *

><p>OS écrit sur <em><strong>A Swan Song<strong>_, de _Clint Mansel_, tiré du film_** Black Swan**_.

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez mon avis, la musique s'est terminée juste au bon moment. Davantage et je ne me tenais pas responsable de l'endroit où se dirigeait cette histoire! Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong> Nina

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement<strong>

L'histoire qui suit fait présence d'un contenu sexuel, pas des plus explicites, mais tout de même, vous êtes avertis. Notez également qu'il n'y a qu'un seul personnage tout au long de l'histoire...

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Seule dans la salle de danse, Nina n'a plus aucune barrière pour atteindre ses buts… Elle sera le cygne noir.

* * *

><p><strong>A Swan Song<strong>

Nina glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons de danse et s'assura qu'ils étaient bien attachés. Elle était seule dans la salle, probablement seule dans le bâtiment également au vu de l'heure tardive. Mais elle avait besoin de danser; quelque chose n'allait pas en elle et elle avait besoin de s'en libérer. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, stable et confiante, elle s'éleva sur la pointe de ses pieds, amenant du même coup ses bras dessiner un cercle au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était prête.

Petits pas gracieux après petits pas gracieux, Nina s'avançait lentement vers le grand miroir à l'avant de la salle. Elle s'y voyait déjà très bien, mais elle ne s'y regardait pas. Pas vraiment, pas encore, du moins. Son regard fixait un point devant elle, vide d'émotions. Ses pupilles dilatées étaient le principal signe qui témoignait de son état : déjà- comme ça finissait toujours par arriver lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait dans la danse- Nina se trouvait dans un autre monde, bien loin à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ses bras tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps et elle les fit balancer devant elle, de gauche à droite, tel un pendule. Ses pieds suivaient le mouvement, zig-zagant à travers la pièce tel un zombie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le grand miroir.

S'y arrêta.

Inspira les yeux clos.

Et lorsque son souffle quitta sa bouche, elle se mit finalement à danser.

Des gestes amples, tous emplit de grâce et de douceur. La chorégraphie témoignait parfaitement de l'innocence et de la pureté de Nina. Innocence et pureté qui lui échappait un peu plus à chaque jour qu'elle passait auprès de Thomas. Innocence et pureté dont elle devait à tout prix se départir si elle voulait garder le rôle principal du ballet. Interpréter à la perfection le cygne blanc et le cygne noir.

Perfection. Le mot qui ne viendrait jamais sans l'abandon.

Sous l'impulsion du moment, Nina ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa à travers la glace son propre regard pour la première fois ce soir-là. Elle ne s'était jamais vue ainsi. Les mèches qui retombaient de son chignon pourtant parfaitement fixé. La sueur qui perlait sur son front des efforts qu'elle ne faisait pourtant pas. La bretelle de sa robe avait glissé sur son épaule gauche, laissant entrapercevoir la croissance de l'un de ses seins. Nina ne la replaça pas, ne le recouvrit pas.

Fascinée.

Il n'y avait plus rien de parfait dans son apparence débauchée. Elle était l'image même de la danseuse repoussante. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait plus belle que jamais. Sa main quitta sa hanche opposée pour aller trouver sa place contre la glace. Parfaite symétrie.

Nina déglutit. L'idée même de la nudité lui semblait soudainement attirante. Sa main dansa un instant contre le miroir, juste le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se départir complètement de ses inhibitions. Elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle, une expérience qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vécue. Elle s'attaquait à son bas-ventre, la rendant fiévreuse et désespérée. Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle poussait soudainement ses hanches contre la glace. Plus que jamais, elle voulait sentir l'explosion en elle. Nina voulait connaître le plaisir obscur dont tout le monde parlait mais dont elle n'avait jamais été satisfaite, piégée par sa propre culpabilité.

Tout revenait à un même mot, toujours le même : l'abandon, la perfection.

Ses deux mains pressaient désormais le miroir et sa tête se balançait dans avant en arrière au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. Nina se laissait emporter par les affres du plaisir. Toujours plus haut, jamais assez loin. Elle voulait ressentir le plaisir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle voulait pouvoir en vibrer encore ce soir où elle se retrouverait sur la scène, prouvant à Thomas qu'elle pouvait très bien jouer les deux rôles.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Nina se lança. Elle plongea, sans réfléchir à comment elle s'arrêterait.

Chacun de ses gestes devint alors plus rapide, plus restreint et surtout, plus imprécis. Jamais elle ne quittait son reflet du regard, fascinée par ce dernier. Elle laissait sans une étincelle de honte son corps réagir à sa propre vue. Ses hanches devenaient plus actives à mesure que son corps se faisait plus demandant. Mais elle se retenait. Elle ne voulait pas déjà en terminer.

Et sous une impulsion, Nina se départit de sa robe. Elle laissa les bretelles glisser le long de ses bras, puis découvrir ses seins nus. Elle la laissa ensuite glisser le long de son corps, de ses longues jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Une arabesque bien placé et sa robe vola à travers la pièce, allant atterrir bien plus loin, là où elle ne l'encombrait pas. Sa cheville se pointa, sa jambe toujours levée haute derrière elle, et ses orteils vinrent toucher le derrière de sa tête, incitant son corps à se cambrer. Une vue parfaite sur ses seins. Un grand geste du bras amena sa main droite à leurs niveaux. Caresses. Légère pression. Complaisance.

Et une autre impulsion l'entraîna, alors que son poing se balançait fermement contre la glace. Éclat de verre. Partout autour d'elle. Toujours aucun signe de culpabilité. Toujours que la soif d'une plus grande jouissance. Ses jointures étaient en sang, mais elle les ignora tout comme elle ignorait la douleur.

_Sexe. Orgasme. Sexe. Encore l'orgasme._

Elle essayait de s'y rendre depuis des semaines, mais la culpabilité la retenait. Ce soir, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle s'y rendrait, elle y toucherait. Elle se laisserait enfin aller au plaisir qu'il la rongeait de connaître.

Sans réfléchir, Nina s'accroupit et s'étendit sur le dos, parmi les éclats de verre, sans se préoccuper de ceux qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, douloureux et dérangeant. Il lui restait encore les quelques débris qui se tenaient encore droit pour s'observer. Sa main glissa automatiquement vers sa culotte, s'y faufilant alors que son bassin ondulait vers le haut à la recherche de friction. Son index s'appuya au centre de ses grandes lèvres, entamant un mouvement de va et vient. Plus prononcé au niveau de son clitoris qu'ailleurs.

Elle voyait le mouvement langoureux qui partait de la souplesse de son poignet. Elle voyait également ses autres doigts, recourbés, qui déformait sa culotte. Son ventre plat qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration qui prenait lentement de l'allure. Et son corps s'enflammait.

Sa main libre glissa sur son sein, la faisant frissonner au contacte de son mamelon et descendit le long de ses côtes, cherchant sa hanche. D'un seul geste, le nœud qui retenait son sous-vêtement était défait, exposant à sa vue son intimité.

C'était le signe. Le signe pour davantage. Les replis de ses grandes lèvres se dévoilèrent, laissant l'un de ses doigts s'enfoncer à l'intérieur d'elle. Aussi loin qu'il lui était possible. Immobile. C'était les mouvements de son bassin qui faisait tout le travail. Il n'y avait que la base de son poignet qui s'activait, traçant des cercles amples et langoureux là où il venait s'appuyer, juste là où elle les voulait, au niveau de son clitoris. Son autre main laissa ses doigts remonter en courant son corps, pour venir se refermer dans ses cheveux. Pour les tirer alors que sa tête se secouait follement de gauche à droite. Le plaisir grimpait. S'attaquait aux zones les plus obscures de son corps. Toujours plus intense, mais jamais assez pour la libérer. Elle avait mal; ses muscles contractées refusant de se relâcher même sous l'effet des crampes. Elle tremblait de la puissance de l'orgasme qui l'attendait sans pouvoir le laisser aller.

Gémissement. _Gémissement_. _**Gémissement**_. Encore des gémissements.

Quelque chose la retenait. La peur du plaisir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La satisfaction qui la guettait. Son climax était là. Juste-là. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux devenus vitreux. Il s'y dessinait dans une aura de violence sombre. Gémissements et plaintes désespérées quittaient sa bouche pour venir assourdir ses propres oreilles. Cette violence, c'était celle du cygne noir.

Ses doigts ne suffisaient plus. Elle voulait autre chose. Quelque chose. Il n'y avait que les fragments de verre à ses côtés. Sa main quitta ses cheveux et vint volontairement percer la peau de son index sur le débris avant de s'en saisir, de l'entrainer plus bas. Mélange de sang et de douleur. C'est ce qui la ferait basculer. Elle le savait. Elle glissait le verre toujours plus bas contre son corps, plus bas, encore plus bas…

Et la lumière fut.

Il n'y eu plus rien d'autre qu'une amer insatisfaction. Nina cligna des yeux. Elle était toujours debout devant le grand miroir, sa paume appuyée contre la glace. Sa coiffure, ses vêtements, son apparence physique. Tout était encore aussi parfait qu'au commencement. La seule différence, c'était son sentiment d'insatisfaction et sa culpabilité. Et Thomas de qui elle n'arrivait même pas à croiser le regard…

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! Également, vous pouvez toujours participer au défi musique...<p> 


	5. Briser le silence

_Écrit pour la communauté '6-variations' sous le thème 'tempête en soi'._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : Nina<strong>

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Le silence se brisa, laissant le chaos fondre sur elle…

* * *

><p><strong>Briser le silence<strong>

Bourdonnement. Ses oreilles n'entendaient plus que les palpitations du sang qui voyageait dans ses artères. Les rires invisibles qui la narguaient depuis des semaines, ses images horrifiantes qui la pourchassaient même lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, cette peur glacée qui lui donnait l'envie de s'arracher la peau, plus rien n'atteignait l'antre de silence qu'elle s'était créée. Même les bruits du public, les murmures appréciateurs et ceux critiqueurs, et la présence des autres danseurs autour d'elle semblait inexistant. Il n'y avait que la musique qui se fondait en elle, alimentant les émotions qui ravageaient à l'intérieur de son corps, qui semblait exister. Sans aucune trace d'hésitation, Nina dansait comme elle n'avait jamais dansé. Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu de rôle comme ça aurait dut l'être; c'était beaucoup plus enivrant. Beaucoup plus dangereux également, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Le tumulte en elle menaçait d'exploser à tout instant, mais inconsciemment, prise par la soudaine liberté qui la plongeait dans un état euphorique, elle le laissait vivre. _Elle __**était**__ le cygne noir_.

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire alors qu'elle élevait les bras vers le haut, joignant ses mains ensemble un instant avant de simuler le battement d'ailes d'un cygne. Thomas devait être fier d'elle. Aucune autre ballerine n'aurait pu jouer aussi bien qu'elle à l'instant. Pas même Lily qu'il semblait placer bien au-delà d'elle lorsqu'il était question de talent. Et aucune autre n'aurait osé lui offrir la finale parfaite- _réaliste_.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un mot à Lily pour que Nina comprenne qu'il ne s'était en fait jamais rien passé entre elles. Pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait fantasmé cet orgasme qu'elle avait désespérément tenté d'atteindre durant des semaines avant que sa bouche ne vienne enfin lui offrir le paradis. Il ne lui en avait fallu qu'un seul autre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi la troupe de danseur et qu'elle ne danserait pas se rôle pour lequel elle avait tout sacrifié. Mais ce fut des mots de trop. _Nina __**voulait**__ le silence_.

Le vide en elle, si précaire depuis qu'elle s'était mise à douter de ses capacités, s'était brisé sans prévenir au moment où elle avait enfilé le costume du cygne noir et Nina n'avait point eu la chance de le combattre. _Trop faible_. Le chaos ne cessa qu'à l'instant où, perchait au-dessus d'elle, elle voyait le visage de Thomas qui lui souriait pour la première fois avec l'amour qu'il lui avait renié et l'inquiétude qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru y voir.

_Nina avait atteint la perfection. _


	6. L'incarnation parfaite

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabbles de septembre 2012._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: NinaThomas**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>L'incarnation parfaite<strong>

C'est ce qui rendra ses performances magiques. Thomas en est convaincu. De son siège à l'avant de la scène, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Nina, fasciné par la façon dont elle interprétait avec succès le cygne noir alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de le faire de façon convaincante en répétition. Sa période de délire avait finalement eu du bon sur elle. Tant que son état mental serait fragile, Nina danserait comme une déesse. Comme l'incarnation même du cygne blanc et du cygne noir. Elle était encore meilleure que la danseuse qui l'avait précédée alors que celle-ci avait pourtant fait des ravages...


	7. Prisonnière de la folie

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de juillet 2013, sous le thème 'chemin' à écrire en une heure._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : Nina<em>

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

><p><strong>Prisonnière de la folie<strong>

Nina continuait de s'enfoncer. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle s'était déjà engagée trop loin sur le chemin. La folie la tenait, en avait fait sa prisonnière. Elle ne cherchait même pas à lutter, elle se contentait de continuer, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Ses bras s'affolaient de chaque côté d'elle, repoussaient les obstacles. Son succès, sa liberté dans la danse, la preuve qu'elle pouvait jouer tant le cygne blanc que le cygne noir, se trouvait au bout du chemin. Devait s'y trouvait.

Nina plongea plus loin encore. Si elle n'en revenait pas, au moins elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait...


End file.
